Mission spéciale : Marathon dans les rayons !
by Vorpaline
Summary: Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont en effervescence aujourd'hui! Le chef va leur confier une mission très importante. Mais pourquoi ont-ils l'air si désespérés ?
1. Chapter 1 : Panique à bord !

**Auteure : Vorpaline et Pandore (en collaboration)**

**Titre : Mission spéciale : Marathon dans les rayons !**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T (pour le langage) **

**Attention présence de yaoi (les homophobes savent où se trouvent la sortie)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Panique à bord ! **

Tout commença par une belle journée ensoleillée. Le monde ninja toujours fier et hardi n'allait quand même pas cracher sur leur seul jour de repos. Personne ne souhaite devoir se lever ou même simplement bouger un dimanche matin. Personne dites-vous ? Non! Il existe un groupe de ninjas, les plus puissants, les plus méchants, les plus craints (Tobi : les plus beaux! Vorpaline et Pandore: Hé ! Faut pas pousser non plus!) qui résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur! Je veux bien sûr parler de l'Akatsuki! La plus grande organisation criminelle du monde !

Tobi : Deidara-sempai ! Il n'y a plus rien à manger ! J'ai faim!

Ou presque…

Cette voix stridente, aussi efficace qu'un réveil matin est celle du benjamin de l'équipe, Tobi alias vide astral, un grand brun portant un masque orange nous empêchant de voir son visage,mais laissantapparaître toutefois un œil. (Nda : enfin depuis le temps tout le monde sait qui se cache là-dessous. Akatsuki : Ah bon ? Vorpaline et Pandore : Vous vous foutez de nous hein ?)

Deidara : LA FERME ! Non mais t'as vu l'heure!

Tobi : Mais sempai… J'ai faim…

Ce changement vocal digne de Sakura n'appartient qu'au seul et unique Deidara (surnommé Deidei par les auteures et princesse par le reste), se démarquant des autres par son physique androgyne, ses longs cheveux blonds dont une lourde mèche cache l'œil gauche et ses yeux bleus cristallins qui rendrait jaloux le ciel et la mer. (Deidei : Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini! J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse Disney! Sasori : impression ? V et P : Ca suffit les interruptions! Sinon cette histoire ne va jamais avancer ! Deidei : Mais c'est vous qui me cherchez ! V et P: Tu veux finir avec Kisame ? Deidei :…)

Hidan : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut jamais baiser tranquille merde !

Kakuzu : Hn.

Le couple phare de l'Akatsuki, le radin et le suppôt de Jashin.

Deux hommes de grande taille, Hidan, cheveux argenté plaqué à l'extrême en arrière, yeux pourpres et une tonne de muscle. Kakuzu tout aussi athlétique mais cependant recouvert de fils cousus sur l'ensemble de son corps, cheveux longs de couleur brune et yeux verts.

Seulement vêtus de boxers, assez courts et au design douteux, afin de ne pas choquer l'idiot de service qui aurait sans doute hurlé dans tout le repaire : Chef! Y a Hidan et Kakuzu qui se baladent à poil dans le salon!

Enfin vous avez compris l'idée…

Kisame : Hey le fanatique! Si tu ne baisses pas le volume, tu auras à faire à Samehada!

Hidan : Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes avec ton cure dent emballé dans du PQ !

Itachi : Si vous ne vous calmez pas tous les deux, je mettrai vos têtes dans les toilettes, et tout le PQ de Kisame ne pourra pas vous essuyer!

L'un des plus puissants ninjas de sa génération, Itachi, son regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame pouvait faire fuir même les plus courageux. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval où deux mèches sombre encadraient son visage.

Son compagnon, Kisame, géant bleu (V et P: Oui pas vert haha! Bon on se casse pardon…) mi- homme mi- requin.

Deidei : Tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour nous remballer, hum!

Itachi, la tête haute : Je ne parle pas aux êtres inférieurs.

Deidei, marmonnant : Connard…

Tobi : Bon… c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais j'ai toujours faim moi!

Dans un brusque mouvement de tête, tous les regards se fixèrent sur Tobi.

Tobi : « gros bruits de gargouillement »

Sasori : On a qu'à aller voir dans la cuisine ce qu'il y a.

Nouveau mouvement de tête dans la direction opposée. Sasori, au visage angélique surmonté d'une touffe rouge, peu loquace est en fait un tueur redoutable. Ah et c'est un pantin aussi. (Tobi : Sempai! Deidei : Non d'un chien, tu es obligé de hurler! Tobi : Mais sempai… Vous croyez que Sasori-sama à rencontré la Fée Bleue ? Deidei :….. Qui ?)

Deidei : Bah tiens vous étiez là Sasori no dana ?

Sasori : Depuis le début, crétin de bond…

Deidei : Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous faites tapisserie!

Itachi : Cessez vos enfantillages! Allons dans la cuisine étudier le problème.

Deidei : A vos ordres sa majesté la Reine hm!

Hidan : Dixit la princesse.

Deidei : Va te faire!

Hidan : Ah non, aujourd'hui c'était Kakuzu _princesse_ et… Argh!

La pelote de fil venait de faire taire violemment Hidan en l'étranglant avec ses filins noirs.

Kakuzu : On y va maintenant, et on se tait! Compris ?

Est-ce utile de vous dire que tout le monde eu froid dans le dos ? Sauf Itachi bien sûr (V et P : si jamais il perd son vernis, là il ferait une attaque XD)

Kisame, dans un murmure : C'est dangereux une bobine à fleur de peau…

C'est donc sur ces belles paroles que le petit groupe se rendit à la cuisine, qui était désespérément vide de toute nourriture.

Hidan : La vache! Rien dans les armoires, tiroirs, frigo et même dans la cachette de Tobi! Y a plus de biscuits!

Tobi : Au secours! On va tous mourir de faim! Sempai ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Deidei : Mais j'en sais rien moi!

Konan : Vous mangez comme quatre et ça vous étonne qu'il n'y ait plus rien! Les étagères et le réfrigérateur ne se remplissent pas tout seul!

Voici venir la seule femme de l'organisation (Nda : Bonjour l'égalité…) Konan, déesse des imprimantes et du papier. Une très belle femme aux cheveux bleu attachés en chignon.

Tous sauf Itachi : Ah bon ?

Konan : Vous êtes désespérant… Le chef m'envoie vous chercher. On a une mission EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUSE à accomplir.

Tobi : Mais on a rien mangé… Konan…

Konan : Ce n'est pas mon problème, vous n'aviez qu'à pas être tête en l'air.

Sur ces mots tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réunion soit la pièce où se trouve la statue du jûbi et ces deux mains présentées paumes au ciel version « Ayez pitié, Seigneur » (P : Tu t'égares là… V : ouais dsl…) et au pied de cette statue se trouvait le chef de l'Akatsuki, leur guide spirituel, leur Dieu vivant, leur… leur maitre quoi, j'ai nommé Pain. Que dire de lui… Et bien imaginez un grand rouquin possédant un corps transpercé de partout par des barres noires des pieds à la tête (P : Tu imagines pour se laver ? V : Il doit rouiller XD P : Peut-être qu'il achète du produit anti rouille ? V : Non, trop cher pour Kakuzu!)

Tous les membres se trouvaient sur leurs places respectives.

Pain : Ecoutez-moi bien, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Il s'agit d'une urgence qui nécessite une prompte réaction. Et donc…

Hidan : Vas-y Chef envoie!

Pain : On ne coupe jamais un Dieu quand il prend parole, mécréant!

Hidan : Je m'en fiche, t'es pas mon dieu, il n'y a que Jashin-sama qui compte.

Pain : Je disais donc que de cette mission dépend toute la survie de l'Akatsuki. Je veux de vous du sérieux, de la concentration et surtout de la DISCRETION. N'hésitez pas à utiliser vos meilleures techniques pour la réussite de cette mission.

Kakuzu : On doit vider la caisse de Konoha ?

Hidan : On va conquérir un pays pour la gloire de Jashin-sama ?

Itachi :…

Kisame : Est-ce qu'on va défoncer nos adversaires ?

Sasori : J'avais justement un nouveau pantin à tester.

Deidei : Je vais pouvoir montrer à tous mon art!

Konan : Quel est le degré de dangerosité de cette mission ?

Tobi : Sempai! J'ai toujours faim!

Deidei : Mais tu ne peux pas la boucler merde !

Pain : Messieurs, Madame, un peu de tenue! Je vous prie de cesser ces jérémiades, nous sommes des adultes civilisés, des criminels de rang S que diable!

Hidan : Putain chef, t'as vieilli ou quoi ?! T'as pris 100 ans pendant la nuit, on dirait les vioques du conseil de Konoha à toi tout seul !

Slurps!

(Nda : Ça c'est le bruit que fit la tête d'Hidan quand elle tomba sur le sol.)

Kakuzu : Chef! Je ne vais pas gâcher du fil tout le temps pour lui, c'est de la première qualité merde, du 100% soie hypoallergénique!

Itachi, faisant mine de partir : Rappelez moi quand vous aurez fini.

Tobi : Revenez Itachi-sama! Me laissez pas seul avec eux, ils font peur !

Pour toute réponse, Itachi lui décocha son plus beau regard noir.

Tobi : En fait, vous faîtes aussi peur qu'eux !

(V : Tu le remarques seulement maintenant ? P : En même temps il ne voit pas grand-chose derrière son masque.)

Konan : Pain, mon cœur sois gentil… ACCOUCHE !

Pain: Tout de suite ma douce, dit-il tout en rougissant légèrement. Alors la mission consiste…

Tous : Ouiiii ?

Pain : Je vous envoie… Faire les courses.

…

…

…

Tous, sauf Konan qui jubile : QUOIIII !

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK! (V: Oh! Une tête qui parle!)

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Vorpaline : Alors comment trouvez-vous le premier chapitre de notre première fic ?**

**Akatsuki : On va souffrir ?**

**Vorpaline : ça dépend^^ Pandore ?**

**Pandore : Juste un peu, mais si vous n'êtes pas sage, on ne répond plus de rien Xp**

**Vorpaline : ça c'est fait **

**Review ? Puppieseyes de Pandore. (Vorpaline : Ouais, moi je ne fais que tuer les gens du regard, ça ne le fait pas ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Organisation catastrophique

**Auteure : Vorpaline et Pandore (en collaboration)**

**Titre : Mission spéciale : Marathon dans les rayons !**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T (pour le langage) **

**Attention présence de yaoi (les homophobes savent où se trouvent la sortie)**

**Note 1 : Nous avons oublié dans le chapitre précédent de préciser que la fiction a déjà été écrite entièrement. Un chapitre sera posté chaque semaine.**

* * *

**Réponse aux commentaires des anonymes : **

**AntasiaMarkin : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, pour une première fic on est ravi quelle plaise autant. Donc tu as aimé la façon dont les membres de l'Akatsuki se disputaient ? Alors je peux te dire que la suite sera ... ;). AH ! Dsl pour Hidan et Kakuzu, on adore les voir se prendre la tête de cette manière XD Mais dans cette fiction rien n'est à prendre au sérieux XD. Re dsl mais pas de SasoDei (moi aussi (Vorpaline) c'est un couple que j'affectionne). En revanche, je peux te dire que Deidei est le souffre douleur de cette fiction...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Organisation catastrophique...**

Pain : …

Tobi : Yatta ! On va manger !

Deidei : Hey mais une minute ! Comment êtes-vous au courant pour la cuisine vide chef ?

Tous sauf Itachi (pour changer) : C'est vrai ça !

Pain : … euh

Konan, rictus aux lèvres : Mes chers amis, Pain est un Dieu. Il est omniscient !

En réalité, Pain, sous le coup d'une grosse fringale dut quitter le nid d'amour pour se remplir le ventre. Est-ce utile de vous dire que les derniers biscuits furent mangés par Dieu le Père ?

Pain : Konan…

Hidan : Ouais c'est ça mon cul !

Kakuzu : Hm

Itachi : …Mensonge…

Kisame : Ce n'est pas une mission digne de Samehada !

Sasori : Quelqu'un a déjà fait les courses une fois dans sa vie ?

Tobi : Vous êtes si intelligent Pain-sama !

Deidei : Complètement con oui, hm.

Pain : Bien entendu, comme c'est vous qui avez vidé les provisions, Konan et moi resteront ici pendant que vous ferez les courses

Konan : _Enfin en tête à tête avec mon chéri et au moins ce n'est pas moi qui me tapera la bouffe ! _

Tobi : Génial ! Une sortie de groupe ! (V : il n'est pas fini ce type…) Sempai on va passer toute la journée ensemble !

Deidei, réprima un frisson d'horreur : Si je m'en sors sur ce coup là, je me fais jashiniste…

Hidan : Bonne idée princesse ! Tu vas voir je vais t'enseigner tous ce que tu as à apprendre dit-il de son sourire pervers

Deidei, avala de travers : Finalement je préfère jouer la baby-sitter hm …

Kakuzu : Arrête de draguer tous ce qui bouge ! Et vient là que je te recolle en un seul morceau !

Hidan : Oui chéri.

Deidei : Beurk…

Sasori : Tu devrais en profiter. Tu ne te feras pas draguer souvent.

Deidei : J'ai plus de succès que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer !

Tobi : Z'êtes mignon Sempai ne vous inquiétez pas.

Deidei : On ne dit pas à un mec qu'il est mignon abruti !

Tobi : Mais Sempai c'est vrai…

Sasori : Ton cerveau frise la congélation mais tu es un bon garçon.

Tobi: Ouiiiii I'm a good boy!

Deidei : Au secours …

Kisame : Tu vois que tu as un admirateur.

Deidei : La ferme la poiscaille ! MOI au moins j'ai quelqu'un qui admire mon physique, mon intelligence et mon art ! Toi il faudrait que tu retournes à la mer, tu trouveras peut-être une sirène qui aura pitié de toi !

Kisame : Je vais te couper la langue l'hermaphrodite et je la donnerai à mes poissons.

Deidei : Ça tombe bien j'avais justement envie d'une bouillabaisse !

Pain : Il suffit ! Vous m'exaspérez ! Très bien si je peux éviter d'écouter vos jérémiades, Konan et moi allons vous accompagner !

Konan : Hein !?

Pain : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

Konan : Je te préviens tout de suite ! Je …

Itachi : Manger est important pour le corps humain et vous avez raison de nous envoyer accomplir cette mission. Cela nous permettra d'acquérir des connaissances dans l'art de bien choisir sa nourriture.

Tobi : Quel orateur Itachi-sama !

Deidei : Non mais je rêve ! C'est du gros n'importe quoi hm ! Konan est une fille non ? Elle n'a qu'à y aller !

Konan attrapa subitement Deidara par le col et déclara avec animosité :

Konan : Ecoute moi bien le travesti ! C'est moi qui me tape _toutes _les tâches ménagères parce que vous n'êtes pas fichu de passer le balai ! Alors si tu ne veux pas finir en papier mâché tu ferais mieux d'y aller !

Deidei : Mais …

Konan : ET en courant ! Suis-je assez claire ?!

Deidei : …Limpide m'dame…

Konan : Parfait ! Chéri ! Annonce la couleur !

Pain, garda une certaine distance de sécurité : Oui ma douce…

Pensée collective : Douce…

Pensée Hidan : LOL

Pain : Nous allons organiser ça de façon méthodique. On va se séparer en plusieurs groupes.

Deidei : Manquait plus que ça …

Tout à coup le visage de Deidara se tordit dans une expression d'horreur.

Deidei : Pitié ! Chef non ! Ne me mettait pas avec la mono cellule !

Tobi : Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire qui n'avait jaja jamais navigué oh hé oh hé ^^

…

...

Le blond jeta un regard de pur désespoir vers le rouquin qui franchement affichait lui-même une mine déconfite…

Pain : … Il est vrai qu'il faut faire dans l'efficacité…

Itachi : Encore heureux que vous le remarquez.

Pain : Très bien, très bien ! On enchaîne ! Premier groupe : Hidan, tu garderas Kakuzu et tu l'empêche de sortir avant qu'il n'ait payé les courses

Kakuzu : Hidan tu fais ça et je te jure que je t'émascule !

Hidan : Relax ma pelote …. Et puis ça te manquerais déclara-t-il en donnant un puissant coup de rein vers Kakuzu

Kakuzu, rouge cramoisi : boucle là …

Pain : … Sur ce … Deuxième groupe : Itachi et mon petit ange d'amour, vous vous occuperez des produits d'hygiène.

Konan : _Dommage je ne serais pas avec mon dieu … Tant pis ! _Itachi on va bien s'éclater ! Je te montrerais la meilleur marque de coloration ^^

Itachi, les yeux légèrement brillant : Hm

Deidei : On n'était pas censé acheter de la nourriture ?

Pain : Troisième groupe !

Deidei : c'est ça faite comme si je n'existais pas !

Sasori : C'est qui la tapisserie maintenant ?

Deidei : Oh ça va le parquet !

Pain : Silence ! Donc je disais, troisième groupe : Deidara et Tobi vous vo…

Deidei : Quoi mais dites moi que je rêve ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours sur moi que ça tombe !?

Tobi : Sempai je vous aime moi…

Deidara : Arrête de chialer tu vas tremper la moquette ! Après il faudra en racheter une et Kakuzu n'aura plus qu'à changer ses cœurs !

Sasori : Tu es rude…

Deidei : J'essaye de faire de lui un homme hm !

Sasori : …

Deidei : Ouais ouais sans commentaire !

Pain : _Qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir marre d'être coupé …Maaais marre… _Bref vous vous chargerez de la surveillance. Vous avez deux heures pas une minute de plus.

Tobi : Sempai on pourra passer au rayon jouet ?

Deidei : NON !

Au final Tobi partit bouder dans un coin …

Pain, soupira longuement : Quatrième groupe : Sasori, tu prends la liste de course et tu t'occupes du principal lait, beurre, viande… Tu n'auras qu'à lire.

Sasori : Une personne ne forme pas un groupe. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de former des groupes si au final je me charge de tout…

Pain : Cinquième groupe !

Sasori : Génial, j'en profiterai pour passer au rayon papier peint.

Pain : Kisame et Zetsu … Au fait, quelqu'un l'a aperçu ?

Tobi : Qui ça ?

Sasori : La plante en pot.

Hidan et Kaku : Pas vu.

Itachi : Non plus.

Kisame : Il prend racine quelque part sans doute.

Deidei : Ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

Konan : Il est surement dans la véranda, à prendre le soleil comme d'habitude (Nda : Oui ils ont une véranda !)

Pain : On le prendra en sortant. Kisame, avec lui tu iras à la poissonnerie et à la jardinerie, ça manque de verdure ici.

Zetsu, …. Euh, c'est une plante carnivore où un humain bicolore vit à l'intérieur…

Pain : Tout le monde a son ordre de mission, alors en route !

Tobi : Yeah ! Let's GO !

Deidei : La ferme Tobi !

_A suivre…._

* * *

**Vorpaline : J'avais failli oublier Zetsu ^^**

**Pandore : Faut dire que c'est une plante, on a tendance à ne pas le remarquer.**

**Zetsu noir : La ferme les nouvelles ou je vous bouffe !**

**Zetsu blanc : C'est comestible ?**

**Pandore : Mais si vous nous mangez, vous ne connaitrez jamais la fin de l'histoire.**

**Deidei : Bah tant mieux non ?**

**Vorpaline : Ma chère princesse, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je te réserve !**

**Pandore : Faite gaffe, elle est motivée ! Vous allez souffrir !**

**Review ? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Liaison dangereuse

**Auteure : Vorpaline et Pandore (en collaboration)**

**Titre : Mission spéciale : Marathon dans les rayons !**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T (pour le langage) **

**Attention présence de yaoi (les homophobes savent où se trouvent la sortie)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Liaison dangereuse**

C'est sur ces belles paroles que notre organisation criminelle se dirigea vers le magasin le plus proche soit à 32,7 km (P : précis la fille !), en n'oubliant pas au passage de récupérer Zetsu qui en effet était en train de prendre le soleil à l'entrée du repaire (V : nouveau chien de garde ! Attention plante méchante ! P : … Elle est irrécupérable…)

Pain : Te voilà toi ! Mais que diable fabriquais-tu ici ?

Zetsu blanc : On se nourrit maître.

Zetsu noir : Par photosynthèse.

Deidei : il y en a qui ont de la chance …

Tobi : Sempai ! Vous croyez que je peux le faire aussi ?

Hidan : Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, abruti !

Kisame : Parce que tu le sais toi ?

Hidan : …

Kisame : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Itachi : La photosynthèse est le processus bioénergétique qui permet aux plantes et à certaines bactéries de synthétiser de la matière organique en exploitant la lumière du soleil. Les besoins nutritifs de ces organismes sont du dioxyde de carbone, de l'eau et des sels minéraux. La photosynthèse est à la base de l'autotrophie de ces organismes et elle est la principale voie de transformation du carbone minéral en carbone organique. En tout, les organismes photosynthétiques assimilent environ 100 milliards de tonnes de carbone en biomasse, chaque année.*

Hidan : Non mais écoutez le celui-là …

Pain : Silence ! Nous avons du chemin à faire donc bouclez là ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Même pas une mouche !

Hidan : OK CHEF !

Pain : _Je suis las de tout ça … Mais las…_

Pour arriver au magasin, il fallait passer par la forêt. Une forêt pas très accueillante cependant…

Deidei : _Non mais sans déconner non seulement on doit traverser une jungle remplie de toiles et d'arbres _(V : Sans blague !) _pire que la chambre de Tobi mais en plus … Putain ! Mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! _

Chef ! C'est encore loin hm !?

Tobi : Un pillon, un pillon !

Deidei : Reviens ici abruti ! Si on commence à se séparer, on va finir par tous se perdre ! Et on ne sera pas près d'arriver !

Itachi : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ?_

Konan : Tobi, si tu es sage, on t'achètera des bonbons d'accord ?

Tobi : Super ! Merci mademoiselle Konan ! Tobi is a good boy et je vais vous emmener au supermarché directement ^^

Deidei : Ah ouais et comment ?

Tobi : Vous allez voir Deidara Sempai …

Deidei : Franchement si tu réussis par je ne sais quel miracle …. Je t'embrasse tiens !

Tobi : C'est une promesse Sempai ?

Deidei : _…_ Si tu veux…

Tobi : Parfait !

POUF

Tous : …

Itachi : Mais qu'est-ce que …

Eh oui. Toute l'Akatsuki se trouvait désormais devant l'enseigne du magasin « OTO MARQUETTE »

Hidan, les yeux exorbités : Ah bah putain !

Kakuzu : Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Kisame : Ça va Tachi ? (V : Tachi ?)

Itachi : Mmm… _C'était quoi ça ? On aurait dit …_

Sasori : C'est la première fois que je vois Tobi utiliser une technique… _Aurait-il des talents cachés finalement ?_

Konan : _Voilà donc le vrai pouvoir de Tobi… Que m'as-tu encore caché Yahiko ?_

Pain : _J'ai tendance à oublier qui il est vraiment …_

Zetsu : _Ça se mange un papillon ?_

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Quel euphémisme quand même, qui aurait cru que ce débile profond cachait si bien son jeu. Enfin quand je dis tout le monde …

Deidei : … Ah … Mais … Je … C'est … Tobi …. Tu…

Tobi, souffla langoureusement à l'oreille de Deidara : Où est mon baiser ?

Deidei : _Glurps … Ce n'est pas Tobi !_

Tobi : Vous tenez toujours vos promesses non ?

Deidei, paniqué : … Je … OUI ! Enfin non ! Ça dépend !

Tobi s'avança dangereusement vers son partenaire et sans plus de cérémonie il l'attrapa par la taille d'une main, par les cheveux de l'autre et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

Deidei: Mm…Haaa …Mmmm

Hidan: Waouh! Tu as vu le patin qu'il lui roule sérieux ! Bravo gamin ! T'es un vrai mec comme moi en fait !

Kakuzu, pas le moins du monde choqué : Comment as-tu fais Tobi ?

Tobi : Quoi ? Le baiser ?

Kakuzu : Non ! Ta technique, abruti !

Tobi, légèrement amusé : Je m'en doute, et bien je nous ai téléporté… Grâce à mes yeux je peux modifier l'espace-temps… Je crée alors une nouvelle voie spatio-temporelle qui me permet de voyager plus rapidement.

Hidan, d'une expression ahurie : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Tous : …

Zetsu : La première fois ça fait toujours un choc, après on s'y habitue.

Sasori : Ca va princesse ?

Deidei, chancela légèrement : Je … Je crois

Sasori : Tu avais raison finalement.

Deidei : Hein ? A quel propos ?

Sasori, hilare : Tu as beaucoup de succès.

Deidei : Ta gueule ! Hm !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_* : Définition photosynthèse Wikipedia_

* * *

**Pandore : On était censées faire une fiction humour je te rappelle.**

**Vorpaline : Mon crayon a dépassé ma pensée. C'est ça la vie d'artiste ^^**

**Pandore : Je n'aurais pas employé ce terme…**

**Vorpaline : Lequel alors ?**

**Pandore : Obsédée ou perverse ^^**

**Vorpaline : Oui aussi ^^ Et ce n'est pas une option ^^**

**Akatsuki : Mais sur qui sommes nous tombés…**

**Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le retour de la momie

**Auteure : Vorpaline et Pandore (en collaboration)**

**Titre : Mission spéciale : Marathon dans les rayons !**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T (pour le langage) **

**Attention présence de yaoi (les homophobes savent où se trouvent la sortie)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le retour de la momie ET surprise en perspective ! (V : WHAT ?)**

Une fois Deidara remis de ses émotions tout le monde se tourna vers « OTO MARQUETTE »

Pain : Bon, tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il doit faire ?

Tous : Ouais.

Konan : Je compte sur vous pour faire ça sérieusement, compris ?

Tobi : Comptez sur nous miss Konan !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se préparèrent à faire face à l'inconnu…

XXX

POV KISAME/ZETSU

Kisame : Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ?

Zetsu : De ?

Kisame : On doit acheter du poisson et des plantes vertes tout ça parce que « miss Konan » se plaint que la planque manque de verdure !

Zetsu : Et donc ?

Kisame : Du poisson ET des plantes.

Zetsu : Mais encore ?

Kisame : Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Zetsu : Nous y voilà.

Kisame : …

Zetsu : L'odeur laisse à désirer… Mais nous avons l'habitude avec le requin.

Kisame, furieux : C'est ça fais comme si je n'étais pas là !

Zetsu : Si je me souviens bien, Pain-sama disait que l'on avait deux heures pour faire nos achats, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder dans cet endroit …

Dépêche-toi de choisir sharky.

Kisame, désabusé : Non mais je rêve ! Je ne suis pas ta boniche, bouffeur de moustiques!

Zetsu : Pour une fois que l'on reconnait ton utilité, tu pourrais nous remercier.

Pour toute réponse Kisame sortit Samehada de derrière son dos…

XXX

POV SASORI/….

Quelque part devant le magasin …

Sasori : … _A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ?_

Notre marionnettiste se trouvait devant un gros dilemme, en effet devant lui se tenait des « caddies », choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Voilà pourquoi Pinocchio n'était toujours pas rentré dans la boutique et qu'il regardait fixement « ces machins », un très joli froncement de sourcils ornant son visage.

Au moment où il s'approcha des caddies, tendant une main hésitante vers eux :

… : Si ce n'est pas mon petit-fils adoré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Susu ?

Sasori, tourna brusquement sa tête vers l'origine de la voix : Grand-mère ? Impossible ! Tu étais morte !

Chiyo : Hihihi, je faisais semblant (V : Ca m'avais manqué …)

Sasori : _Mais c'est dingue ! Quand ça ne veut pas lâcher la barre ça s'accroche ! _

Chiyo, toute enjouée : Alors mon petit chéri tu te décides enfin à sortir de ton trou. C'est bien ! Tu t'es trouvé une gentille jeune fille qui s'occupe de toi ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Il est pour quand le bébé ?

Plutôt que d'écouter ces inepties, Sasori décida de se sauver vers l'entrée… Sans le caddie afin d'échapper à la vieille qui apparemment n'était pas encore prête à rendre l'âme.

XXX

POV ITACHI/KONAN

Retournons dans la superette pour voir ce que fabrique ce duo pour le moins féminin.

(P : Je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à Itachi)

Konan : Tu ne crois pas que Pain exagère ? Je cite « le STRICT nécessaire » Pourquoi avoir mis ce mot en majuscule ? Les produits de beauté sont importants ! Shampoing, gel douche, exfoliant, maquillage…

Itachi : Crème.

Konan : En plus ! Alors pourquoi « le STRICT nécessaire » ? Tout l'ait non ?

Itachi : Evidemment.

Konan : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! J'ai du mal avec lui en ce moment… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute plus … La dernière fois je voulais aller au restaurant parce que ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu de vrai rendez-vous, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu !?

Itachi : Je pense qu'il faut du coton…

Konan : Que Kakuzu aller encore se plaindre que l'on gaspille de l'argent pour RIEN ! Tu te rends compte ! Pour RIEN ! C'est de notre couple dont il parle et tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de ne pas jeter l'argent par la fenêtre !

Itachi : Je pourrai me faire une teinture ?

Konan : Conclusion de quoi nous nous sommes encore disputés ! Il a fini sur le canapé, d'ailleurs si ça continue je lui ferai un abonnement à l'année…

Itachi : Peut-être en bleu …

Konan : En somme avec les hommes je fais un genre de crédit relais… J'achète maintenant, je paye plus tard…

Itachi : Ou en rouge …

Konan : Enfin c'est la vie, on les déteste, c'est clair ! Mais qui nous ferai grimper au rideau sinon ?

Itachi : … Hm ?

Konan, béate : Tu sais ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être avec toi, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être écoutée.

XXX

POV PAIN

Pain : ENFIN le rayon produits ménager, ils auraient pu mieux l'indiquer tout de même ! Alors que dois-je acheter ? Du produit vaisselle bien sûr, j'espère que ce crétin de Tobi ne l'utilisera plus pour faire une soirée mousse, les produits d'entretien pour la salle de bain en espérant qu'Hidan arrêtera de mettre du sang partout avec ses rituels, comme s'il ne savait pas que les tâches de sang sont une plaie à faire partir, SURTOUT SUR LES SERVIETTES DE BAIN !

Il parlait seul à voix haute devant les bouteilles, sans remarquer que les clients fuyaient le rayon.

Pain _: Et puis Zetsu qui ramène toujours de la terre quand il rentre, même pas capable de s'essuyer les pieds sur le paillasson ! Kisame qui laisse des flaques d'eau partout, ça sent le poisson à tous les étages maintenant !_

_Je ne sais pas si la suie étalée sur les murs de la cuisine peut se retirer… Si cette fichue princesse ne faisait pas exploser n'importe quoi à chaque fois qu'il était en colère ! Sasori …. Vaut mieux ne pas y penser … Et pitié faite Konan et Itachi respectent à la lettre la liste …_

Le peu de personne restant dans le rayon se demandaient bien pourquoi ce jeune homme bizarrement habillé pleurait en regardant les tablettes de machine à laver.

XXX

POV HIDAN/KAKUZU

Hidan: PUTAIN! Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ! Hé Kaku ça te dirait de … Par Jashin ! Revient ici ma pelote ! Ne te barre pas !

Kakuzu : Grrr mm grrr.

Hidan : Mais oui, mais oui … Bon on a encore au moins une heure à glander, autant allé faire un tour.

Et c'est par la peau du cou qu'Hidan traina sa bobine de fil à travers les différents rayons. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant le rayon hygiène, son regard tombant sur l'étagère des préservatifs, avec Naruto et Sasuke en train de comparer deux boîtes

Hidan: Kyûbi! ET mini dead eyes! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ces deux-là étaient allés se perdre dans ce coin paumé, à plus de 40 km de Konoha. Et bien c'est très simple Sasuke souhaitant rester discret sur leur relation (P : tout le monde est au courant mais bon…) avait décidé d'acheter leurs capotes ici pour fuir pots-de-colles/commères du village.

Naruto : Encore vous ! Vous voulez me volez Kurama c'est ça ?

Sasuke : Ou est mon frère ?!

Hidan : Oh ! Rétracte tes griffes chaton !

Sasuke : Qu …

Naruto attrapa brutalement Hidan par son collier et le tira à sa hauteur.

Naruto : Il est à moi !

Sasuke, dont les joues se colorèrent déclara violemment : Je ne suis à personne uzuaratonkachi !

Hidan : Si tu n'es à personne pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas me voir ? Je suis un excellent coup, pas vrai Kakuzu ?

Kakuzu : … Crève…

Hidan : Hééééééééééé ! Quoi je ne suis pas assez bon ? Pourtant tu es venu deux fois ce mat…

Splush

Hidan : … Ça va sérieusement devenir une habitude si ça continue…

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais exactement la même chose avec Sasuke, ils ont trop de fierté.

Sasuke : Tu ne m'as jamais fait venir deux fois…

Kakuzu : Tu vois il y en a qui sont plus doux !

Sasuke : Il les dépasse …

Naruto : Normal.

Kakuzu : Quoi !

Hidan : Waouh ! Tu le prends dans quelles positions ? Pendant combien de temps ?

Naruto : En fait je commence par …

Sasuke et Kakuzu : STOP on s'en fou! (V : Non, P : Obsédée)

Sasuke : Si tu désires me retoucher un jour, tu as intérêt à amener ton cul vers la sortie TOUT DE SUITE !

Naruto : Oui chaton…

Kakuzu : C'est comme ça que je vais te dresser !

Hidan, tout sourire : Vas y fait le dominateur !

Kakuzu : Boucle là ou je te laisse ici.

Hidan: …

Kakuzu: …

Hidan: Kaku?

Kakuzu: Hm?

Hidan : On essaye les capotes aux fraises ?

XXX

POV DEIDARA/TOBI

Deidara : TOBI ! Où il est encore passé cet imbécile ?!

C'est dingue ça ! Je l'ai lâché trois millisecondes des yeux et POUF parti ! A ça pour faire des conneries il est classé S ! Mais dès qu'il faut réfléchir et agir il n'y a plus personne !

TOBI !

Deidara était à fleur de peau dirons-nous. Il passait en revue chaque rayon, dans l'espoir de retrouver son insupportable partenaire.

En passant par le rayon biscuit puis au rayon surgelé, pour au final atterrir au rayon chaussettes… (P : Hein ?)

Deidara : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Où est-il ?! TOBI !

**Chers clients, nous vous souhaitons un agréable moment dans notre magasin, cependant nous souhaiterions que la jeune fille hurlant le prénom de son petit-ami puisse baisser d'un quart de ton sa voix… Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.**

Deidara : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit « la jeune fille » boîte à sardine ! (P : … Boîte à … V : Je manquais d'inspiration ok !)

Notre artificier préféré était en train de fulminer en plein milieu du magasin entre le rayon pantoufles et le rayon lingerie.

Sakura : Mais non je te dis que le rouge lui ira mieux !

Hinata : Le …Le vert …Fait re… Ressortir le t... Teint de s…Sa peau …

Ino : Je vous dis que le bleu c'est l'idéal !

Sakura, Hinata et Ino : Tu en penses quoi ?!

… : Je préfère l'orange !

Interpellé par cette voix familière, il tourna légèrement la tête vers la source de ce boucan infernal.

Deidara : Qu'est-ce que … ?

Le blond regardait la scène qui lui faisait face avec les yeux tellement exorbités qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber. Effectivement, Tobi était bien là, ses bras étaient chargés de sous-vêtements en tous genres, des soutiens gorges opaques à la petite culotte en dentelle.

La princesse se pinça hâtivement pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Deidara : _Ce crétin est train de parler lingerie avec les ninjas de Konoha !_

Tobi : Sempai ! Vous étiez où ?

Deidara : Tu te fous de moi hm !?

Tobi le regarda avec intensité.

Deidara : Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tobi, déclara joyeusement : Sempai … Je suis sûr que le boxer orange vous irait à merveille !

Deidara : !

_A suivre …_

* * *

**Vorpaline : Et voilà le chapitre 4 terminé ! Franchement c'est un boulot monstre ! Rien que pour écrire un chapitre ! Les idées ça va mais les taper c'est une autre histoire…**

**Pandore : Surtout en période de révision.**

**Vorpaline : Euh… Evidemment !**

**Pandore : … Tu révises, n'est ce pas ?**

**Vorpaline : Bien sûr ! ****_C'est vite dit …_**

**Akatsuki : Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Deidei en mode furie !

**Auteure : Vorpaline et Pandore (en collaboration)**

**Titre : Mission spéciale : Marathon dans les rayons !**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T (pour le langage) **

**Attention présence de yaoi (les homophobes savent où se trouvent la sortie)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Deidei en mode furie ! Et fuite improvisée ! **

POV SASORI/…

Sasori : _Nom de dieu, elle est immortelle où quoi ? Durant son siècle, elle a dut avoir une aventure avec Orochimaru, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! _

Voilà exactement dans quel état d'esprit était Sasori. Après s'être échappé lamentablement, notre marionnettiste vagabondait entre les différents rayons, jusqu'à….

… : ESPECE DE CRETIN DEGENERE ! CE N'EST PAS UN CERVEAU QUE TU AS, C'EST UNE CLIME !

Sasori, sourria en coin : _Ah ? Ça c'est Deidara._

Sasori ne cherchait pas vraiment ses compagnons, et encore moins à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, à dire vrai il avait complétement oublié LE pourquoi ils étaient là … La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était la princesse qui secouait comme un prunier le pauvre Tobi, pour changer … Par ailleurs, sa folie destructrice avait ameuté toute la populace.

Deidei, rouge de colère et de gêne : QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TETE HM !? ON T'A DEJA DIT QUE L'ON POUVAIT VOIR A TRAVERS TES OREILLES ? NOUS AVONS UNE MISSION A ACCOMPLIR ! ET TOI ! TOUT CE QUI T'INTERRESSE C'EST DE DRAGUER DES MINETTES BEAUCOUP TROP JEUNE POUR TOI ! D'AILLEURS DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU T'INTERRESSE A MES SOUS-VETEMENTS HM !?

Tobi : Sem… Paiiiiiiiiii, z'vous me se…Bouait z'un peu bort ….

Deidei : QUOI ? JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS UN MOT !

Sasori, prit Deidei par derrière (V : sans mauvais jeu de mot promis !) : Niveau discrétion tu n'es pas mieux lotis que lui…

Deidei : D'OU TU SORS ?

Sasori : Regarde autour de toi avant de hurler….

Ils étaient sujet de toutes les attentions, si ça continuait ils allaient alerter les autorités locales .

Deidara : QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ ! IL N'Y A RIEN A VOIR ICI ! DEGAGEZ !

Je peux vous garantir que tous les spectateurs, les gourdasses y compris, n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite… Même pas pour les soldes chez NAF NAF (P : Vorpaline…. Tu t'égares encore…. V : Héhé, pardon p)

Attendant néanmoins que la colère de Deidara baisse un peu afin de permettre à Tobi de récupérer lui aussi, le pauvre s'était évanoui avec une culotte sur la tête (V : son cerveau, si j'ose dire, a dut faire de sacré looping XD)

Deidei : Grrrrrrr

Sasori : Vous êtes fatiguant ….

XXX

POV ITACHI/KONAN/PAIN

C'est les mains tenant la poignée de deux paniers que Pain essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver ses sbires.

Pain : _Connaissant ces abrutis je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a pensé à faire les courses … Pourquoi ai-je confié la liste à une planche en bois ? … Suis-je bête… J'avais oublié Konan et Itachi, là je suis sûr que niveau produits de toilette on est blindé pour au moins 3 siècles…_

… : Non prend celle-là plutôt !

Pain : _Tient quand on parle du loup …._

Itachi : A quoi ça va bien me servir de prendre une teinture noire ?

Konan : Pour renforcer ta couleur pardi !

Itachi : Inutile … Ils sont déjà sublimes.

Konan : Oui mais …

Pain : Mais rien du tout ! A votre place j'aurais encore plus dévalisé le rayon ! Non mais regardez moi ça !

En effet ce n'était pas deus paniers … Mais cinq de rempli… Complètement…

Itachi&Konan : Bah quoi ?

Pain : « Bah quoi ? » VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE REMETTRE TOUS CA EN PLACE ! ET OU SONT PASSE LES AUTRES ?

Konan, mielleuse : Aucune idée amour, nous sommes là depuis au moins une heure et demi et on a croisé personne.

Pain, pas dupe pour un sou : Ça ne m'étonne même pas …. Range moi tout ça.

Konan : Mais …

Pain : Exécution !

Konan : Bon ce soir canapé !

Pain : A ce stade tu n'auras bientôt plus de vie de femme.

Konan, commença à ranger à l'autre bout du rayon : Je t'encule !

Pain : …

Itachi : Chef, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Deidara hurler tout à l'heure.

Pain : Tout le monde l'a entendu … Bref rangeons tout ça et nous irons le rejoindre après, espérons que Tobi soit toujours vivant …

XXX

POV HIDAN/KAKUZU

BLANG !

La porte des toilettes chuta brutalement au sol après s'être fait encastrée dans le mur, des fissures parsemaient la paroi carrelée.

Hidan : Putain y'a pas à dire ça fait du bien !

Kakuzu, se massant l'arrière train : Ca dépend pour qui …

Hidan : Oh aller ! C'te bonne blague ! Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé …

Kakuzu : Va mourir …

Hidan : Tu te répètes ma pelote ….

Kakuzu : ….

Hidan : Tu aurais préféré ceux au chocolat ?

Kakuzu : NON ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas d'échantillon ? On va devoir les payer ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour régler la note !

Hidan : Tu fais chier Kaku ! C'est de la paranoïa sérieux, ton argent ne va pas s'envoler ! Personne ne nous a entendus de toute façon ! Merci Deidara, alors tu peux les considérer comme des échantillons comme tu dis, tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je vais en piquer au chocolat…

Kakuzu : Tu me critiques tout le temps, mais tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu ne penses qu'au sexe ! Et Jashin aussi tant qu'on y est !

Hidan : Bon écoute …

Hidan n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase puisqu'au même moment, il fut attrapé par le col de sa veste, par reflexe il attrapa le bras de Kakuzu, les entrainant tous deux dans une course effrénée.

Kakuzu, trainant au sol : Mais c'est quoi ce délire !

Hidan : Aucune idée ma pelote, se retournant vers les dit agresseurs il déclara, mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez nom de Jashin !?

… : Ta gueule et cours !

XXX

POV KISAME/ZETSU

L'endroit était ravagé de toute part. De la glace et divers sortes de poissons étaient dispersés partout sur le sol, les étalages étaient par terre ou découpés en deux, un champ de bataille en somme.

Zetsu : Tu te fatigues pour rien …

Kisame : Tu vas voir la fougère parfumée au bois de sequoias, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi nous n'aurons plus besoin de sapin de noël, c'est Kakuzu qui sera content.

Zetsu : Réfléchis deux minutes avant de nous défier, nous avons détruit l'endroit de fond en comble, et je suis sûr d'avoir entendu la princesse crier.

Kisame : Hurler serait plus exact, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il gueule tout le temps de toute façon !

Zetsu : Tu ne rends pas compte … Nous allons attirer la foule autour de nous et ….

… : VOUS LA ! ARRETEZ VOUS ! POSEZ VOS ARMES ! ET LES MAINS BIEN EN VUE !

Kisame : Merde !

Zetsu : Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Kisame : La ferme !

Rangeant précipitamment Samehada dans son dos, il harponna (V : ça le fait pour sharky ! P : sans commentaire …) Zetsu par l'une de ses épines et le traina hors de la poissonnerie.

Zetsu : … Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

Kisame : C'est toi qui m'as cherché !

Zetsu : Quel répartie.

Kisame : Ta gueule et où sont les autres ?

Un peu plus loin ...

Kakuzu : ET JASHIN AUSSI TANT QU'ON Y EST !

Kisame : Bingo, en v'là deux !

Il agrippa Hidan par son col et continua à courir, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne lâcherait pas Kakuzu.

Hidan : Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, nom de Jashin ?!

Kisame : Ta gueule et cours !

Hidan : Pas besoin ! Vu comment tu nous traine !

Kisame tenait fermement Zetsu de sa main gauche et de la droite il trimbalait Hidan et Kakuzu.

Kakuzu : Tu nous emmènes où là ?

Kisame : Je cherche les autres ! Si vous les voyez dites le moi !

Zetsu : A Bâbord toute ! J'ai vu la touffe bleue de Konan !

Kisame : C'est parti !

XXX

POV NORMAL

Pain, soufflant de répit : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela nous prendrait autant de temps …

Itachi : Tout de même vous auriez pu en laisser un peu …

Pain : Pitié tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Konan : CHERI ! ON A COMME UN PROBLEME !

Pain, se retourna vers elle : Hm ?

Konan se retrouvant elle aussi alignée avec les autres, Zetsu l'ayant attrapé par la cheville.

Pain : Mais qu'est-ce que …

Ne laissant pas le temps à son chef de finir, Kisame ordonna à Kakuzu d'en empoigner un et à Konan un autre, au final c'est avec trois personnes sur chaque main, trainant par terre, et Itachi dans le dos (V : On n'allait quand même pas demander à Itachi de se rouler par terre !) que le requin se précipita vers la sortie malgré les suppliques de son chef pour récupérer les paniers.

XXX

Dehors, à l'entrée du magasin.

Sasori : Si on a était viré c'est de ta faute.

Deidei : Comment ça de ma faute !

Sasori : Si tu avais arrêté de hurler, on n'en serait pas là !

Deidei : Tu peux ne t'en prendre qu'à Tobi !

Sasori : Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu l'as tellement agité qu'il n'était même plus capable de prononcer un mot ! Et puis regarde le maintenant !

A moins de un mètre se trouvait Tobi, enfin je crois … Une forme parcourue de spasmes était étendue sur le sol.

Deidei : …

Sasori : Alors ?

Deidei : Oui bon ! J'avoue, je me suis laissé emporter !

Sasori : Heureusement qu'il a l'habitude …

Deidei, se rapprocha de Tobi : Désolé mec… J'y suis allé un peu fort ….

Pour toute réponse Tobi se releva d'un seul coup, se tenant sur ses genoux, il se mit à regarder fixement Deidara.

Deidara, surpris malgré tout : Euh …. Ça va ?

Tobi, bougea son masque jusqu'à distinguer sa bouche : SMACK

Deidara : !

Sasori : Haaaaa, vous ne pouvait pas attendre d'être rentré pour ça ?

BAMG, BOUM, VLAG

Deidara, cramoisi : Je le hais ….

Sasori : …. Et maintenant on fait comment pour le sortir de là ?

Après s'être prit un coup de poing et une bombe dans la figure, notre sucette orange se retrouva plâtrée dans le mur du magasin.

Deidei : Je m'en fous ….

Sasori : On attend les autres ?

Deidei : Il n'y a plus que ça à faire ….

BLING, CRASH !

_A suivre …._

* * *

**Vorpaline : Plus qu'un chapitre mes chéris !**

**Pandore : …. Tu vas leur faire peur….**

**Vorpaline : A qui ?**

**Pandore : ….**

**Vorpaline : Attends Pandore ! Reviens !**

**Akatsuki : Laisse tomber va, tu as prévu quoi pour THE LAST CHAPTER ?**

**Vorpaline : Hé hé, un départ unique )**

**Pandore : Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Marathon sur petites roues

**Auteure : Vorpaline et Pandore (en collaboration)**

**Titre : Mission spéciale : Marathon dans les rayons !**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T (pour le langage) **

**Attention présence de yaoi (les homophobes savent où se trouvent la sortie)**

* * *

_Petit mot d'excuse envers l'anonyme __**AntasiaMarkin**__ : Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon manque d'intelligence ... Puisque j'ai involontairement supprimé la review que tu m'avais envoyé pour le premier chapitre... DSL ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Départ en … Et bah au moins on aura sauvé les …**

Sasori : Qu'est-ce que c'était !?

La vitrine qui servait de porte coulissante au magasin venait d'être brisée.

Deidei, les yeux écarquillés :…. Regarde-moi ce tableau ….

Sasori : …..

Essoufflé et respirant comme un bœuf, Kisame se tenait devant eux, la tête d'Itachi dépassait par la droite, dans chacune de ses mains, trois personnes étaient retenues dont deux aplatis au sol et couvert de saletés… Pour la fierté on repassera… .

Deidei, haussa un sourcil : On peut savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Itachi : Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer … Mais il faut partir et vite

Deidei : Euh …

La scène devant ses yeux était assez désopilante, Itachi avait grimpé sur les épaules de Kisame, celui-ci manquant de s'écrabouiller sur le sol, le port altier, s'exprimant la tête haute et avec dédain, bref Itachi dans toute sa splendeur aristocratique.

Sasori, venait de décrocher tant bien que mal Tobi : J'imagine que vous vous êtes fait remarquer ?

Pain, recracha la feuille de salade dans sa bouche : On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Foncez !

VROUM VROUM ! (P : ? …. C'est quoi ça ?)

Hidan : Vos carrosses sont arrivés ! Grimpez, on ira plus vite !

Tous : …

Konan : C'est une blague ?

Sasori : A tien ? Alors c'est à ça que ça sert ?

Pain : Je ne crois pas ….

Les véhicules en question n'était ni plus ni moins que les caddies, n'ayant pas l'intention de dépenser un euro pour chacun d'entre eux, il s'était déjà bien engueulé avec Kakuzu sur ce sujet merci bien ! Il décida de prendre toute la rangée, si bien qu'il se retrouva avec une file de caddies dans les mains étant donné qu'ils étaient tous attachés.

Tobi : Youpi ! Tobi adore le petit train ! Montez Deidara Sempai, Tobi va vous pousser !

Deidei : Non merci ! Plutôt crever que monter là-dedans !

Kakuzu : Ne fait pas ton difficile princesse ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Deidei : Ecoute moi bien jam … HAAAAAAA LACHE MOI !

Tobi : Navré Sempai mais on a plus le temps ! Tout le monde dedans !

Pain : C'est toi qui donne les ordres maintenant !?

Tobi : Votre cul clouté dans le petit train !

Pain : ….

La plus grande course poursuite de l'histoire va commencer ! D'un côté nous avons la fierté des villages cachés : La milice, la crème des ninjas ! (V : j'invente complètement là XD, P : Par ailleurs, peux tu me dire ce qu'une milice comme celle-ci fabrique ici ?)

Et de l'autre nous avons la plus grande organisation criminelle du monde : l'Akatsuki !

Qui ressortira vainqueur de ce challenge ! ?

3….2….1 PARTEZ !

Tobi : C'est parti mon KIKI !

Vide astral se mit à courir le plus vite possible, transportant avec lui ses précieux équipiers.

Sur le front, soit le premier caddie, se tenait non pas Pain comme tout le monde pourrait le penser mais Deidara, et franchement je peux vous garantir qu'il va le regretter sec ! Ensuite viens respectivement Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pain, Konan, Kisame et enfin Itachi le seul assis avec élégance et classe malgré la situation.

Deidei : Si un jour on m'avait dit que je traverserai une forêt en caddie….

Sasori : Tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi.

Hidan : Tu as de sacrées pattes microbe !

Ça, on pouvait dire qu'il fonçait ! Les passagers pouvaient sentir le vent fouetter leur visage, à une telle vitesse qu'on ne distinguait presque plus les silhouettes des ninjas, devenant floues dans ce décor de jungle.

Kisame: Fonce gamin!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Konan : Pense à respecter les limites de vitesse !

Pain : Lesquelles ? On est dans une forêt borbel !

Konan : Toi, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole !

Pain : Mais bichette …

Zetsu : ….. (V : Expressif )

Kakuzu : Vos gueules ! Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est la suite !

Hidan : De quoi tu parles ma pelote ?

Kakuzu : Nous sommes arrivés par les arbres ! En bas c'est le sol.

Sasori : Bravo ! Belle observation !

Kakuzu : Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on aura à faire au relief !

Tous, réalisant : Tobi ralentis !

Tobi : Pas question ils vont nous rattraper !

Itachi : Vu à quelle vitesse tu te déplaces ça m'étonnerait !

Tobi : SEMPAI, criait-il pour être sûr qu'il l'entendrait.

Deidei : QUOI !

Sasori : Nom de Jashin mes tympans….

Tobi : REGARDEZ DEVANT ET GUIDEZ MOI ! J'Y VOIS QUE DALLE !

Zetsu : TOBI LANGUAGE !

Deidei : QU'EST-CE QUI DIT !?

Tobi : J'AI DIS…

Sasori : FERMEZ-LA ! ON S'ENTEND PLUS ICI ! SILENCE !

Deidei : Ca va c'est bon ! Pas besoin de hurler !

Sasori : Regarde devant toi !

Deidei : Ouais hm !

Au moment où Deidara tourna sa tête.

Deidei, s'accrocha au bord du caddie : Oh putain ! Merde !

Kisame : Hidan !

Hidan : Mais c'est pas moi !

Deidei : ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !

Tous : Où ? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hidan : PAR JASHIN ! BORDEL DE MERDE !

Ce n'était pas mieux résumé, ne faisant pas attention aux alentours, Deidara n'avait pas pu voir avant la pente abrupte qui habitait ces lieux. Si bien qu'ils foncèrent en plein dedans. Ils étaient tous accrochés à leur caddie respectif, Tobi ayant posés ses pieds de part et d'autre des petites roulettes pour éviter de glisser, plus besoin de courir à présent.

Kakuzu : JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIS !

Kisame : AU SECOURS !

Itachi : Quel manque de classe.

Kisame : TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA METTRE ?

Hidan : DANS LE CUL ?

Kisame : MERCI HIDAN, PAS BESOIN DE TON INTERVENTION !

Hidan : DE RIEN, INGRAT VA !

Zetsu : Ca secoue.

Tous : SANS BLAGUE !

Ah ça pour secouer, ça secouait, aucun d'entre eux n'arriver à garder les fesses dans le fond du caddie, rebondissant sans arrêt, Deidara avait déjà les quatre pattes en l'air. Ils étaient ballotés dans tous les sens par des gravats, des roches, des buissons, Tobi esquivant au possible les arbres restés plantés sur la pente.

Sasori : MAIS CA N'A PAS DE FIN !

Konan : NE PARLE PAS TROP VITE REGARDE !

Pain : TOBI ATTENTION AU VIRAGE !

TOUS : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La fin de la pente se terminait en lacet menant directement à un chemin de terre, sauf que derrière le chemin de terre se trouvait une autre pente. Heureusement, Tobi réussi à intercepter le virage en effectuant un dérapage digne des plus grands cascadeurs. Il pouvait reprendre sa course tranquillement.

Tobi : C'était sympa non ?

Tous : T'ES PAS FOU ?!

Deidei, se releva difficilement : Oh la vache ! J'en ai vraiment plein le dos de cette équipe de bras cassé ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! TOBI ! A TRIBORD !

Trop tard, lorsqu'il y a un virage, un deuxième n'est souvent pas loin et quand on le rate…

Sasori : BAH AU MOINS ON EST SUR DE NE PLUS ETRE SUIVIT !

Tous : NON TU CROIS !?

Zetsu : Continu sur ta lancée gamin, j'ai un plan.

Tobi : Je vous écoute Zetsu-san.

Hidan, esquiva une branche : Waouh c'est pas passé loin !

Kakuzu, se la recevant : PARLE POUR TOI !

Deidei, de nouveau les quatre pattes en l'air : J'EN AI MARRE !

Sasori : JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUTANT MAL AU CUL DE TOUTE MA VIE !

Kakuzu : Moi si !

Continuant de slalomer entre les arbres, Tobi se décida à exécuter l'idée de Zetsu.

Itachi : TOBI ! UN PRECIPICE !

Tobi : JE GERE ITACHI SAMA !

TOUS : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (P : ils vont devenir aphones les pauvres ….)

Hidan : PAR JASHIN !

Se laissant tomber dans le vide, Tobi déclencha son sharingan et aspira tout le monde y compris lui-même dans son dojutsu.

BOUM, BILNG, CLASH, CRACK …. AIE

Pour une fois ce bruit n'avait rien à voir avec les bombes de Deidara. Tous atterrir dans la cuisine du repaire. Tobi avait atterri sur le ventilateur du plafond continuant à tourner, Zetsu la tête la première dans le pot de terre près du meuble de travail, Pain les fesses sur le carrelages en face du frigo avec Konan dans ses bras, Hidan allongé, les bras et les jambes largement écartés sur la table de cuisine, sa pelote l'écrasant, Kisame en haut du frigo avec sur son ventre Itachi assis en tailleur (V : Bah oui c'est Itachi que voulez-vous), Sasori la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air avait roulé jusqu'à la porte fermée de la cuisine et enfin… Deidara suspendu au ventilateur par le col de sa veste, les bras croisés, son visage rouge de colère où l'on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf.

Tous : Tobi ….

Tobi : Ah bah désolé mais dans les cas extrêmes j'ai du mal avec les atterrissages.

Une fois tous remis de leurs émotions, ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon.

Deidei, se massant le dos : Nom de Jashin, Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal au dos de ma vie !

Sasori : J'ai mal à des os dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Hidan : On ne m'y reprendra plus !

Kakuzu : Le bas ça va, _à force on si habitue._

Zetsu : …

Tobi : ….

Pain : … Ca va ma poulette ?

Itachi : Tous les animaux vont y passer …

Kisame : Tachi, ne soit pas mesquin.

Itachi, et son regard de la mort : Pardon ?

Kisame, ayant subitement froid dans le dos : Rien Itachi-sama.

Itachi : Hm.

Konan : Oui merci mon amour, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Pain : Oh ce n'est que peu de choses.

Konan : Viens là que je t'embrasse.

Deidei : Beurk !

Tobi : ….

Sasori : Ne soit pas jaloux.

Deidei : Je ne suis pas jaloux !

Tobi : ….

Tous : ….

Tobi :….

Tous : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a TOBI ?

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Tobi continuer à tous les fixer.

Tobi : Bah ….

Tous : Hm ?

Tobi : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

BAM !

Tout le monde venait de s'évanouir, tout le monde avait oublié le pourquoi ils étaient partis …

Pain : On commande une pizza ?

Konan : Tu n'y avais pas pensé avant ?

Pain : Je vous signale que je suis le seul ici qui a pensé à faire les courses pendant que vous vous crêpiez le chignon !

Kisame : Mais vous n'avais pas pensé à les récupérer ?

Kakuzu : En plus on n'aurait pas eu besoin de payer.

Pain : Si j'ai essayé figure-toi ! Mais je me suis fait trainer dans tout le magasin, on peut dire que la serpillère c'était moi !

Konan : En sommes nous n'avons rien pu récupérer…

Itachi, sharingan activé : Cette mission est un échec ! Quelle honte !

Tous sauf Hidan, soupirèrent désespérément.

Hidan : Rassurez-vous les gars ! Moi j'ai réussi à sauver quelque chose !

Tobi : C'est quoi ? Des bonbons ?

Hidan : Presque.

Pain : Un plat préparé ?

Hidan : Tu refroidis là chef.

Konan : Des fruits ?

Hidan : Non, ils n'étaient pas terribles.

Zetsu : Des légumes ?

Hidan : Ça n'existe pas.

Zetsu : Hein ?

Kisame : Des sushis ?

Hidan : Non plus, ça n'existe pas.

Kisame : _Mais de quoi il parle ?_

Itachi : ….

Hidan : Sans commentaire.

Sasori : Des biscuits ?

Hidan : On chauffe.

Deidara, réfléchissa : Ah ! J'ai trouvé : du chocolat !

Hidan : Ah ah, Tu y es presque ma poule ! Il te manque juste l'assortiment !

Deidara : L'assortiment ? Genre un gâteau ?

Kakuzu : _Il n'a pas osé quand même…_

Hidan : Toujours rien Tachi ?

Itachi, grogna : non

Tous : ACCOUCHE !

Hidan : OK ! Glissant la main dans sa veste, il en tira une petite boîte rectangulaire et déclara haut et fort : BAH OH MOINS ON AURA SAUVE LES CAPOTES AUX CHOCOLATS !

BAM !

...

...

...

_THE END ! _

* * *

Vorpaline : Ça c'est de la fin !

Pandore : On vous a bien eu !

Akatsuki : Non mais tu as vu la façon dont tu nous traites sérieux !

Vorpaline : OH ça va hein ! Ce n'était pas si mal !

Pandore : Pour une fois que vous travaillez en équipe en plus !


End file.
